Time, Space and Revolution!
by mrs tennant o3o
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are being chased by The Family of Blood and after using the Chameleon Arch they get thrown into 1832 Paris!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This isn't really my first fanfiction but I deleted the other one because I had a better idea for it which is this! I wasn't sure whether I wanted my first fanfiction to be Doctor Who or Les Mis so I thought, why not both? I got the idea from watching the episode "Human nature" which was originally with Martha but I ship 10xRose. Anyway, I would really appreciate constructive criticism to help me improve so please review and I hope you all enjoy **

**Also, I do not own Doctor Who, Les mis, or any of their characters.**

* * *

Prologue

Rose and the Doctor sprinted into the Tardis and sat down, breathing heavily after a lot of running. Rose spoke first,

"Phew, at least we've got rid of them, right?" When she didn't get a response she looked at the Doctor, who was looking away guiltily.

"Doctor?" She asked, now starting to be a bit worried, the Doctor finally spoke

"Weeeell, not quite..."

"What?" She said shakily and the Doctor explained,

"You see, Rose, they can still smell me and they're not willing to let me go this easily,"

"What do they even want with us?"

"They want me, not us, they are called The Family of Blood and they need my Time Lord life force or they'll die out and obviously that's bad news for me." Rose was very worried now,

"Doctor, please say you have a plan!" The Doctor grinned and jumped to his feet,

"Oh yes!" He then proceeded to fly the Tardis, running round and flipping switches while the ship shook wildly and he shouted,

"I'm directing the Tardis to planet Earth! We could land anywhere at any time so be prepared to adjust to the area quickly!" Rose was holding on to the railings tightly and shouted

"What?! How will that help?!" The Doctor then ran to a machine in the corner of the Tardis which Rose had never seen before,

"This is the Chameleon Arch! It will transfer my Time Lord configuration into a fob watch which you mustn't let me open or let it fall into the wrong hands, don't worry, it's got a perception filter on so I won't think much of it so I shouldn't open it. The machine will then make me human and change all my memories to normal human ones to fit the surroundings and this will mean the family won't be able to smell me!" After saying this he looked at Rose and noticed she looked terrified so he ran to her and cupped her chin.

"Rose, you're going to have to be extremely brave for me, the Chameleon Arch will hurt a lot so you'll have to ignore my screaming and watch the video the Tardis will show which explains more of the rules and don't touch anything, okay?" Rose couldn't say anything so she simply nodded and the Doctor pulled her into his arms and said,

"I promise everything is going to be okay Rose, you can do this," he then pulled away and ran to the Chameleon Arch to begin the process.

* * *

**And that's the prologue! I'm uploading chapter 1 immediately after because it's already finished. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! I decided to upload this at the same time as the prologue because I thought, why not? Anyway, please review and I hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter 1

The Doctor woke up in shock and ran his hand through his hair,

"What a strange dream, I keep having these dreams about weird monsters... And why is Rose always in them? I know she's my best friend but I never see any of my other friends..." he shrugged

"Oh well, I've always been told I have a vivid imagination, it's probably nothing" The Doctor sighed and glanced at his clock "10 o'clock" he said tiredly and then he froze

"10 o'clock?! I'm supposed to be meeting Rose now! She's probably waiting for me, I'd better hurry up." The Doctor rushed here and there frantically which was quite comical, as he got his clothes on and quickly sorted his messy hair out.

Meanwhile, Rose was outside waiting for the Doctor, or as he was called as a human, Marius. She loved her walks with him every morning as they would just chat until he had to go to a class as he was a student; he also lived in a nice apartment. Rose on the other hand, was rather unfortunate at the moment as on her first night in 1832 Paris as she couldn't find anywhere to stay so she slept in an alleyway which was horribly dirty and full of rats, she barely slept as well, she just cried and cried about how awful the streets were. The next day however, a man called Thenardier noticed her on the streets and offered her a place to stay at his home, he seemed nice enough at the time and she thought she had made a new friend. She couldn't have been more wrong. He gave her a room and said that she could stay as long as she liked as long as she helped him with earning money and his work. Thinking this was a fair enough offer she agreed and at first it was helping with pick pocketing and a few burglaries. When she questioned him and his gang about finding a different job that wasn't as dangerous a couple of days later, he was very angry. He grabbed her arms and shouted in her face saying about how he's done so much for her and she should be grateful for what she's got rather than complain, he was drunk at the time as well which didn't make things better. That was the first night he hit her. It was nothing compared to what was about to become of her though, one bruise on the face was nothing compared to now. If she didn't get enough money or was too tired to do the job he would beat her to a pulp and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried running away but she didn't get far, Thenardier caught her and beat her horribly so she came to the realization that she was trapped. She longed to see her mum.

Although she had all of this going on where she lived, it didn't prevent her from seeing the Doctor and being happy with him even if it was sometimes for a short time in the day. The Doctor first met her when she bumped into him in the street and there was something about her that he couldn't quite work out but she seemed familiar so he started talking her more and she was beginning to be in his crazy dreams about aliens. After a week they began to have walks every morning where they would talk about random things, he would talk about how he met these students which went to this cafe called "Le cafe Musain," where they would have speeches about the way the poor are being treated so he decided to join them and found out there would soon be a revolution. Rose would listen to him and she didn't talk much about her life as she didn't want to give anything away but all the same, she enjoyed it very much.

Finally the Doctor came running out of his apartment at quarter past 10 looking flustered and apologetic "I'm so sorry I'm late Rose, I woke up late!"

"Its fine Marius, it was only 15 minutes," Rose laughed. The Doctor smiled at her and his smile faded when he noticed a few bruises on her arm where her shawl slipped

"What are they from, Rose?" he asked his voice full of concern. Rose quickly covered them "Oh it's nothing, I just fell," she said with a very bad fake smile, the Doctor raised his eyebrow

"You're a terrible liar you know,"

"It's nothing, really, just leave it."

The Doctor just sighed and they started walking. It had been a couple of months since the two of them arrived in Paris and the Doctor was talking about how close him and the other students were to a revolution which will hopefully bring power and hope to the less fortunate. Rose loved it when he talked about that, even when he's a human with different memories he's still kind and compassionate.

Rose wasn't sure whether she'd like this human version of the Doctor, luckily she does, as much as she misses the old Doctor this new one isn't so bad and he won't be like this forever. Anyway, she was happy about the fact he looks the same, she can't deny that she really does like the way he looks and she realized that Cassandra was right when she got into Rose's head, she was looking. She certainly did like it as well. Rose giggled at that thought like a lovesick teenager and completely forgot that the Doctor was standing right next to her.

"What are you giggling about?" he said, snapping her out of it "nothing, it doesn't matter!" Rose replied quickly, embarrassed. The Doctor wouldn't buy that

"Tell me!"

"No! I said it doesn't matter!" Rose said, trying to hold back giggling even more, the Doctor gave up in the end and Rose tried to change the subject

"I like the way you do your hair," the Doctor laughed once

"I like the way you always tease!" Rose looked down and said to herself

"Little he knows, little he sees,"

As they were walking, Rose noticed Thenardier beckoning her to go to him, for one of his little cons again, she walked away from the Doctor telling him not to follow her and as Thenardier was using her for a con. Then she noticed the Doctor bumping into a woman. She was beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes and she was defiantly bourgeois, unfortunately Rose wasn't the only one who noticed her beauty. The way the Doctor looked at her was unmistakable, a mixture of awe and love at first sight and she responded in the same way, the very sight of it tore Rose apart as she had been in love with the Doctor for a while now.

Rose didn't have much time to dwell on the fact the Doctor was in love as she heard hooves and had to warn the other con men about the police. Luckily, in all of that commotion she managed to get away from Thenardier and take one last look at the mystery girl. Thenardier was having an argument with the girl's father saying "you're the bastard who 'borrowed' Cosette." Rose wondered what it was all about but didn't have much time as she noticed the Doctor running over to her. She tried walking away from him as she wasn't in the mood for a chat but he caught up anyway immediately questioning her about the girl

"That girl, who could she be?" Rose didn't want to say of course so she pretended not to hear

"That cop! He'd like to jump us but he ain't smart" the Doctor didn't give in.

"Rose, who was that girl?"

"Some bourgeois two-a-penny thing" she muttered, not making it clear.

"Rose, find her for me!" she smirked at this

"What will you give me?"

"Anything!" This made Rose laugh in a bitter way

"Got you all excited now, though God knows what you see in her" her face fell when she saw him pull a few francs out of his pocket and she sighed

"No, I don't want your money sir..." the Doctor still didn't give up

"Rose, do this for me! Discover where she lives, I am lost until she's found" she sighed and gave in with a nod and he walked away to Le Cafe Musain. At least it wouldn't be too hard for her as she knows the streets of Paris quite well now.

When the Doctor was out of sight, Rose quickly ran to where the Tardis was and played the video with the rules again and she saw the Doctor come on the screen "Is this working?" he said and tapped on the camera and carried on "Rose? Before I change, here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. 1: Don't let me hurt anyone, we can't have that but you know what humans are like. 2: Don't worry about the Tardis, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. 4-no... 3: No getting involved in big historical events 4: You. Don't let me abandon you." Rose got impatient and fast forwarded it until near the end "and 23: If anything goes wrong, if they find us, Rose, then you know what to do." The video finished and she put her head in her hands

"But you didn't say anything about love! What do I do, Doctor?" She said as she started to cry.

**And that's the end of chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it, please review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Please review, it really would mean a lot if you did**

* * *

Chapter 2

After Rose left the Tardis, she searched the streets of Paris for hours looking for the beautiful girl the Doctor fell in love with. It started to get dark so she made her way home; checking her pouch to see how much money was there to give Thenardier. She froze. There was no money, she had been searching for that girl so much that she didn't even think to pick-pocket at all. _Great. _She thought, _this will not go down well with Thenardier when I get back to the apartment._ She considered sleeping on the streets but remembering what happened last time she tried that, so it didn't seem like a good plan. So, dreading what was to happen next, she dragged her feet along the streets to the apartment.

When Rose arrived, she tiptoed upstairs hoping she wouldn't be caught, but it was no use. Thenardier was at the bottom of the stairs, looking very drunk.

"And where do you think you're going? Where's my money?" he slurred

"Um... Well... I don't have any." The look Thenardier gave her then confirmed her assumptions on what was to happen next.

"WHAT?! AFTER ALL I DO FOR YOU, PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD AND YOU GIVE ME NOTHING?! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!" Rose flinched as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down stairs and they heard a muffled shout coming from the Thenardier's bedroom of his wife telling them to take it elsewhere as she was trying to sleep.

"I guess we'll have to go outside then, it's late enough, no one will see and if they do they wouldn't care about someone like you." Thenardier sneered.

"No! Please, I'm sorry, I was doing a favor for a friend; please don't hurt me, please!" Rose begged, but it was useless because she was already being dragged outside and not listened to.

"I don't wanna hear a single sound from you in case the police come, or your punishment will be even worse, okay?!" Rose looked down and just nodded, preparing herself for the worst.

"Good." He said with an evil smile reminding her of what was to happen. Then he began. He hit her in the face, punched her in the stomach and then threw her to the ground looking angrier than ever.

"THIS is for being ungrateful," Rose squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, trying not to make a sound as he kicked her hard in the stomach.

"THIS is for making up a stupid excuse," He kicked her even harder.

"And this," He said, smirking this time, "this is just because I enjoy it," He kicked her even harder until she was almost sick. He then grabbed her and pulled her upright as she stared at him in terror.

"Now, don't ever disappoint me like this again." He spat at her and then threw her down to the ground again. After he had gone, Rose just lay there, her body and her rags covered in blood and dirt, in a crumpled mess on the pavement and began to cry until it felt like she couldn't even produce the tears anymore.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, it's those bloody aliens that decided to chase after me and the Doctor. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been beaten like this and I wouldn't have a broken heart. Why did the Doctor have to fall for her? We've known each other for so long now and as soon as he's human he falls for the first pretty girl he sees. For someone who's so compassionate, that's quite shallow. Oh who am I kidding, I can say all this but it will never stop me from loving him. I love him. But only on my own._

Little did Rose know that the Doctor saw everything through his window and was still frozen there in shock, just staring at her. After a while, Rose decided to go back to the apartment and go upstairs to her room, luckily not bumping into Thenardier, flopped down onto her bed, exhausted and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, Rose went out as usual to meet the Doctor for their morning walk, he was on time today but there was something different about him today, he had a grave look on rather than the usual warm friendly smile.

"You okay, Marius?"

"This isn't about me being okay, it's about you."

"W-what do you mean?" _Oh no, does he know about Thenardier?_

"Don't play dumb with me, Rose. I saw you last night being beaten to a pulp by that bastard Thenardier, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you, Rose, you're my friend and I care about you," the Doctor grabbed Roses shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Please Rose, let me help," Rose decided there was only one thing to do, if the Doctor was comforting her, it would only cause her more pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"What? Rose, I saw you, don't lie"

"But I honestly don't know, Thenardier may be a bit angry sometimes but he's never hurt me before, you must have seen someone else." The Doctor didn't look convinced.

"Rose, please, I know it was you, show me what's under your shawl, I saw the bruises yesterday, there's bound to be more now."

"No." Rose said firmly, backing away

"Rose, I told you, I only want to help."

"No, I'm busy; I need to find that girl!"

"You can look after!" Rose started to run away and shouted to him

"JUST DROP IT!" The Doctor was stood there, frozen for a second and then decided it was best to leave it _I guess Rose must be telling the truth, she'd never lie to me, I know that. Why would we when we're close friends? I guess it was someone else. _And with that thought, he went to meet the other students without a care in the world.

Meanwhile, Rose was running and running until she had a horrible stitch and stopped in her tracks. _It was for the best, it would only complicate things if he found out, _she thought to herself_. _Looking round, she realized she hadn't been in this part of Paris before and that's when she spotted it. A cottage, hidden in bushes and trees as if it belonged to a fairy tale set in the middle of the woods. It was a very sweet looking place so Rose, being as curious as she is, decided to look through the windows. She then realized that this was no ordinary, sweet looking cottage. This was the home to the beautiful girl that the Doctor was in love with.

Although she didn't like the fact that he loved her, she wanted to make him happy so she made a mental note of the address "55 Rue Plumet" and then ran to Le Cafe Musain to tell the Doctor the good news.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit shorter this time, but I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Adding more characters into this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

As the Doctor was walking up the steps to Le Cafe Musain and heard Enjolras, the leader of the students shouting about how the time of the revolution is near, and he smiled to himself as he was also very excited. When he came into the cafe, he was greeted the way he expected by Enjolras;

"Marius, you're late." The Doctor didn't respond, he just wandered to a table, sat down and started fiddling with his fob watch, daydreaming of the beautiful mystery girl he met at the market. _I hope Rose doesn't take too long to find her, how I long to see her golden hair, her plump, perfect lips and her beautiful blue e-. _The Doctor's thoughts were cut off by one of the students, Joly, questioning him about his strange behaviour

"Marius, what's wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost!" Another student, Grantaire, who was an alcoholic, cut in

"Some wine and say what's going on?" The Doctor shook his head, put the watch down and replied dreamily

"A ghost you say? A ghost maybe! She was just like a ghost to me, one minute there then she was gone!" Grantaire laughed and replied

"I am agog, I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last? I've never heard him 'oo' and 'ah'!" The students laughed at this and he continued

"You talk of battles to be won, and here he comes like Don Juan! It is better than an opera!" The students, except for Enjolras laughed at this, Enjolras shut them up soon enough by saying

"It is time for us all to decide who we are! Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourself, what's the price you might pay? Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colours of the world are changing day by day!" The Doctor was annoyed at this and tried to convince them all that he wasn't being silly

"Had you seen her today you might know how it feels to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there today you might also have known how your world can be changed in just one burst of light, and what was right seems wrong and what was wrong seems right!" Enjolras wasn't convinced

"Marius, you're no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well but now there is a higher call! Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal! Our little lives don't count at all!"

The debate was interrupted by a young boy called Gavroche who had just arrived to the cafe. Now, Gavroche was Thenardier's and Madame Thenardier's son but he ran away at a very young age and now lives with the other street kids and acts as their leader. He is also a good friend of Courfreyrac who was a student who protects Gavroche like a little brother. Gavroche also met Rose on the streets and they became friends quite quickly although being with Rose sometimes made him sad as he once had an older sister called Azelma who died after a long illness and Rose reminds him of her. All the same, she was like a big sister to him.

"Listen everybody!" he shouted, as the students went quiet and he continued

"General Lamarque is dead." Enjolras was the first to break the silence

"Lamarque is dead." And then he became excited

"Lamarque, his death is the hour of fate, the people's man! His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day, they will honour his name, in the light of rebellion, a blaze in their eyes! From the candles of grief we will kindle our flame, on the tomb of Lamarque shall the barricade rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer! Let us take to the street with no doubt in our hearts! But a jubilant shout, they will come one and all!" All of the students joined in and shouted

"They will come when we call!" Amidst the excitement, the Doctor spotted Rose at the bottom of the stairs and ran to her, hoping she found the beautiful girl.

"Did you find her? Did you find where she lives?" he asked excitedly, Rose smiled and nodded

"Follow me," she said and grabbed his hand.

As they ran down the streets of Paris to the cottage, the Doctor was shouting down the streets like a mad drunkard as he declared his happiness to the world about finding his love.

"In my life, she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun! And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun! Rose!" The Doctor shouted as he spun round with Rose and she giggled despite her sadness about him loving something else, although she was happy that her Doctor was happy.

"You're the friend who has brought me here, thanks to you, I'm at one with the gods and heaven is near!" The Doctor let go of Rose and threw his arms in the air out of sheer joy

"And I soar through a world that is new that is free!" Rose trailed behind and spoke to herself, now sad again

"Every word that he says is a dagger in me... In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere where he is. If he asked, I'd be his." then they both said to themselves

"In my life, there's been someone who touches my life" They got to the house

"Waiting near..." whispered the Doctor as he walked towards the gate

"Waiting here." Whispered Rose as she backed away across the street to watch from afar as the beautiful girl now confirmed as Cosette declared her love to the Doctor after he did to her. They both started talking about how amazing it was to have met each other and Rose was close to tears.

_He was never mine to lose, why regret what cannot be? These are words he'll never say, not to me, not to me, not for me. His heart full of love, he will never feel this way. _

When the two lovebirds walked into Cosette's garden, Rose noticed Thenardier and his gang running towards the cottage. She then spotted Montparnasse, a member of the gang that was sort of in love with Rose but it was more lust, she rejected him and he wasn't the nicest at times but the closest thing to a friend in the gang so she approached him and questioned him

"Parnasse, what are you doing so far out of our patch?"

"This house, we're going to do it! Rich man, plenty of scratch. You remember, he's the one that got away the other day. Got a number on his chest, perhaps a fortune put away!" When he went away to join the rest of the gang, Rose panicked.

"Oh Lord, somebody help me! Dear God, what'll I do? He'll think this is an ambush, he'll think I'm in it too! What'll I do, what'll I say? I've got to warn them here, I've got to find a way!"

They were talking about what the man had done to Thenardier years ago with Cosette _Borrowed Cosette? I wonder what happened... anyway, no time to lose, I need to think of a plan! _One of the gang spotted her

"What have we here?" Thenardier looked towards Rose on hearing that

"Who is this hussy?" The man who spotted her replied,

"It's that brat, Rose; don't you know your own lodger?" Another of the gang interjected

"Why's she hanging about you?" Thenardier walked over to Rose

"Rose, get on home, you're not needed in this, we're enough here without you!" Rose didn't budge

"I know this house, I tell you, there's nothing here for you! Just an old man and the girl, they live ordinary lives!" Thenardier wasn't having any of this

"Don't interfere, you've got some gall. Take care young miss; you've got a lot to say!" One of the gang said

"She's going soft!" Another said

"Happens to all!" And then Montparnasse interjected.

"Go home Rose! Go home, you're in the way!" Rose wasn't going to take any of this

"I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here!" Thenardier walked closer to her, angry

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year!" Bur Rose ignored him and screamed anyway and after hitting her, Thenardier shouted to everyone

"Leave her to me, don't wait around! Make for the sewers, go underground!" When everyone left, he stormed over to Rose, putting his face right up to hers

"You wait my girl, you'll rue this night! I'll make you scream, you'll scream alright!" Having said this he quickly fled as the Doctor and Cosette ran out of the gate to see what all the commotion was and then he spotted her against the wall and ran up to her, grinning.

"It was you're scream that sent them away! Once more, Rose, saving the day!" Seeing Cosette's confused look, he introduced the two

"Dearest Cosette, my friend, Rose, brought me to you, showed me the way!" They heard a door open

"Someone is near, let's not be seen, somebody's here..." The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and ran. Rose smiled at this.

_Just like old times, running hand in hand with the Doctor away from danger, a part of me wishes that those aliens would get here soon so I have an excuse to have him back. I miss him, I miss being more to him than just a street rat that he was friends with, I miss the Tardis, I miss the adventures, I miss the hugs we'd have after a long adventure that we managed to sort out. But at least I've got something back, even just for a minute; at least I've got the running for now. I've missed the running._

* * *

**We'll be seeing more of the fob watch next chapter; I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! So sorry this has taken a while, this chapter has been particularly hard to write. I also want to say thank-you very much to the people who have reviewed; it really meant so much to me!**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was a cold, dark night in Paris. A bourgeois widowed man was walking home when he saw a blazing object crashing to the earth into a field and he went to investigate.

It was a cold, dark night in Paris. A poor, homeless woman was looking for a place to sleep when she saw a blazing object crashing to the earth in a field and she went to investigate.

It was a cold, dark night in Paris. A student who was bullied by his classmates was walking to his apartment when he saw a blazing object crashing to the earth in a field and he went to investigate.

It was a cold, dark night in Paris. A young girl was looking for her mother whom she lost a year ago, when she saw a blazing object crashing to the earth in a field and she went to investigate.

When they found the object, they reached their end.

They screamed...

They begged...

But it was no use.

It was a cold, dark night in Paris and four lonely souls were no more.

* * *

At the cafe, all of the students had left to go home to their apartments and Gavroche was the only one left. After all, he was homeless; he would want to stay in the warmth for as long as he possibly can until he's kicked out.

When he was sat down enjoying the comfort, something on the table in front of where the Doctor was sitting caught his eye. A silver fob watch. Gavroche picked it up to look at it in more detail, it really was beautiful. It has a sort of circular design on like clockwork, it was so detailed and it looked very expensive.

_How could Marius leave something as expensive as that lying around here? _Gavroche thought to himself, after all, a watch like that in a place like this could be stolen at any time by anyone and the Doctor would never see it again.

Suddenly, Gavroche heard whispers in his head, the words were all jumbled up but he could make out a couple

"Time..."

"Eternity..."

"The secret lies within, I'm trapped..."

Then Gavroche decided to open it and there was a golden glowing light and he could hear one voice quite clearly now, his eyes wide with shock as he heard a man say,

"I'm caged inside a cold, dark void, always waiting," Just then, Gavroche heard someone coming up the stairs, quickly closed the fob watch, put it in his pocket and ran out of the cafe into the streets.

As Gavroche was walking down the streets of Paris confused about what had just happened, he noticed a very familiar looking girl dressed in rags, crying. _I bet it was Thenardier. My so called "father". Not much of one though, what has he done to Rose this time? _

"Rose? What the 'ell has he done this time?! I swear, when I'm older, I'll be big enough to beat him up so hard he'll beg for me to stop! You wait Rose, when I'm older, I'll be your own personal bodyguard, and he won't be able to lay a finger on you!" When he'd finished his rant, he crossed his arms and scowled as Rose was trying her hardest not to laugh at him, but failing

"Hey! Don't you laugh at me for being nice!"

"Sorry, you're just so cute when you do that!"

"Oy! Don't treat me like a little kid!" Rose only laughed more at this

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

"So are you going to tell me why you were crying?" Rose just looked down again with a pained expression

"Aw c'mon you can tell me,"

"It's... It's Marius." She finally admitted

"What's he done?"

"He fell in love with this bourgeois girl that he just saw in the street... Just this random girl he didn't even know." Rose began to cry again and Gavroche put an arm around her

"I don't know what he doesn't see in you, but cheer up Rose, you've still got me!" Rose smiled at this,

"Thanks Gavroche, come here you" She gave him a tight hug and stayed like that for a while until Gavroche went back to where he sleeps with the other street kids and Rose reluctantly went into the inn.

"Did you make an effort and actually get money this time?!" Rose heard Thenardier call to her from upstairs

"Yes!"

"Well, bring it here then you lazy cow!" Rose ran up the stairs and entered his and his wife's room.

"Give it here. Now get downstairs, I haven't forgotten about what happened earlier on this evening, you know." Thenardier said, with a terrifying look on his face, Rose didn't think. She just bolted out the door in the hope that maybe today she'll be able to escape.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! GET BACK IN TO THE BUILDING NOW!" Thenardier shouted in rage as he followed her out the door.

Rose didn't listen, she knew what was waiting for her was bad. Very bad. So she just ran and ran as far as she could until she was completely lost in the town and she stopped in her tracks too look around. Thenardier was gone but she ran so far she didn't even know where she was anymore. Then she heard a husky voice, slurring due to alcohol

"What have we here?" The man walked out of the shadows, he was definitely stronger than her, he was grinning and Rose immediately knew what he intended to do so she tried to back away. It was no use; he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, right up to his face so she could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Ah yes, you'll do just fine sweetheart,"

"Let go of me." Rose said in the strongest voice she could manage, trying to cover up the fear

"Now now, we're only just beginning, it'll be just for the night then I'll let you go with your money, and don't try to get away because we both know that's not gonna happen." Rose just nodded, she felt completely defeated. The Doctor is in love with another woman. She's been living with an awful man who beats her almost every night. And now this. _Doctor... Please... Help me, I need you. I'm so scared and I just want everything to be back to normal again. _

The man led her into his apartment and with a heavy heart, she followed.

* * *

**Does she have to go through with it? Does she manage to escape? Hopefully chapter 5 will be out soon so the wait won't be long! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so busy lately. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading it as I do writing it, and thank-you to the lovely reviews I've had, you're all amazing!**

* * *

_This is it. The most shameful thing I have ever done is about to begin. _Rose was following the man into his apartment when she spotted vase on a little table by the door. _Or not... _Rose smiled slightly, grabbed the vase and swiftly smashed it onto his head and he fell to the floor unconscious, she then bent down, grabbed his collar with both hands and pulled him up level to her face.

"Shame on you! Treating a lady like that, I should kill you right now, you know I could. But I won't because I'm better than that and definitely better than you!" Rose shouted in his face, which was currently a mixture of shock and wooziness. She dropped him to the floor and ran out.

_Shame on you, Rose. You know well enough that when this is over, you'll be back with The Doctor and this whole mess will be cleared up yet you've been moping around instead of actually doing something useful, you're better than this. The revolution is in three days and I'm going to fight with the Doctor because right now he's all I've got. He can fall in love with that rich girl for all I care; I know she wouldn't have the guts to fight. Enough is enough, Rose Tyler is back._

Rose grinned and ran down the streets to find a place to sleep in an alleyway; it's better that being with Thenardier so she may as well.

The next day, the Doctor and Rose had their usual morning walk except this time Cosette was with them. She was an angel of course, nothing bad about her at all, she was kind, caring, generous and she showed some respect to Rose which is a weird thing to do when you're rich. So it wasn't too bad, they talked civilly and Rose still acted the same way as she usually does on a walk with the Doctor.

Although when the Doctor left to go to class, Cosette asked to talk to Rose for a second.

"Listen Rose, I know you and Marius are close friends but I see the way you look at him and I know you want more. So I would appreciate it if you weren't so friendly with him, can you do that for me?" Rose really didn't want a fight so she just nodded.

"Yeah... yeah of course." Cosette went back to being like an angel, smiled and said goodbye, she was about to walk away when she was grabbed by a bourgeois man and Rose was grabbed by a student. Soon, both women had guns pointing to their heads.

Meanwhile, the Doctor was just about to go to class when he heard screaming and in fear that Cosette had been hurt, ran straight towards the sound. Sure enough, what he feared the most was happening. Cosette was being held by a bourgeois man with a gun pointing to her head, he then saw Rose being held by a student and also having a gun pointing to her head.

The guns were very strange looking however; they were silver and green and looked out of this world! However, it wasn't the guns that the Doctor was thinking about, it was the fact that two of the most important people in his life could be killed at any moment. Before the Doctor was able to say anything, a little girl and a woman stepped into the clearing in front of the people who were staring at what was going on, they were also carrying the strange guns. They didn't acknowledge the audience though; they were just looking at the Doctor. The little girl spoke first.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Doctor. We've been searching for you for a while now, you know. You also know what we want as well, don't you?" The Doctor was panicking, he had no idea what was going on and Rose thought he looked so... human.

"What?! I have no idea! Please, just let them go, I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" The woman spoke next.

"Change back! Doesn't this scare you enough to do it?!" She yelled in frustration. Gavroche arrived at the scene. "Change back to a Time Lord!" Gavroche gasped, he knew those words! Time Lord... it was one of the words he heard from the watch. He took the watch out of his pocket and had the urge to open it again, a stronger one this time so whilst the Doctor was lost for words, he opened it.

When the watch was opened, the four people stopped and sniffed the air because they could smell the Doctor, this gave Rose a chance to grab the gun of the student holding her and she pointed it to his head.

"Don't try anything or I'll shoot!" The bourgeois man just laughed at her.

"You look a bit too scared, are you sure you would?"

"Do you really wanna risk it?" Everyone else was just staring at them so Rose just rolled her eyes and yelled "Run! Get out of here! You as well, Doctor!"

"But what about you?"

"I think you should take Cosette somewhere safe, don't you?" Rose replied, a slight venom to her voice, the Doctor looked like he was debating between the two women but grabbed Cosette's hand and started running. As Rose was watching, the woman snatched the gun out of her hand but luckily Rose managed to dodge the student who tried to grab her and ran away quick enough, following after the Doctor and Cosette.

They arrived at Cosette's cottage and sat there in silence, listening to the screams of people in the distance and the shooting of guns. The Doctor spoke up first.

"Am I really a Time Lord?"

"Yes." Rose replied, staring into space, trying to think of what to do next.

"And... my dreams, they're all true? The blue box? The monsters?" Rose just nodded. "Then what do we do?" Suddenly, Rose remembered what the Doctor told her to do if they found them.

"Oh, I remember! The Doctor told me when they find you, you need to change back. Do you have the fob watch?" The Doctor felt round in his pockets.

"I lost it, I don't have it! What do we do?!"

"I... I don't know." Rose said in defeat.

"Then what's the point in you travelling with him?" These words hurt Rose but she had to reply anyway.

"He's lonely." The Doctor just stared at her in disbelief.

"And that's what you want me to be?" Rose was lost for words; of course she didn't want him to be lonely! Before she could reply, there was a knock at the door; Rose opened it up cautiously to see Gavroche on the doorstep.

"I think I have something you may need." He said with a grin, producing the fob watch from his pocket, Rose's eyes lit up and she gave him a tight hug.

"Gavroche you are a life saver! Doctor, all you need to do is open it up!" Rose said, turning to face the Doctor and still smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. The Doctor however didn't look as pleased, he looked at the fob watch, then at Cosette, then back to the fob watch.

"I don't think I want to... I don't want to leave Cosette."

* * *

**Will the Doctor open the fob watch and change himself back? Keep reading to find out more and please review! Thank-you to anyone who has stayed this far into the story!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank-you so much for your lovely reviews! You're all amazing!**

* * *

Rose didn't quite know how to react; she sat there in silence trying to figure out how to sort out this whole mess however she only came to one conclusion. She couldn't do this without the Doctor opening the watch. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Gavroche spoke up.

"I saw him, the Doctor. I saw what he was like."

"Tell me." The Doctor said in a solemn but slightly curious voice.

"He has lost so much... his whole family, his friends, gone forever. He travelled alone after a war had killed them all; he was a broken and empty man." The Doctor was close to tears, he dreamt about that war, it's as if he remembers it all. Not in great detail, but he still remembers the pain he went through after losing everyone. How could Rose want him to be like this? Gavroche went on. "But then he met her, a beautiful girl from a place called London. Her name was Rose Tyler. Together they travelled the stars, she was fixing him and he was happy again with his pink and yellow human- at least that's what he liked to call her. If I'm completely honest, I would go as far as to say he loved her."

The Doctor remembers their first meeting as well, Rose really did fix him as they travelled and his Time Lord version did love her, but the human one doesn't. His heart still belongs with Cosette. Rose was crying silently now, tears softly rolling down her cheeks as she remembered her adventures with the Doctor, her brilliant and caring Doctor. _Doctor, please change back. If not for me, then for the planet. _The Doctor finally spoke up.

"I would like to speak with Cosette alone." Rose nodded and she and Gavroche walked out of the house to the garden. The Doctor turned to Cosette, took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Help, please. I-I don't know what to do! I want to be with you forever but I fear I don't have much time to decide." Cosette bit her lip and looked doubtful.

"I think you should change back." The Doctor's face fell. "The planet needs the Doctor, or people will carry on dying. But what if he doesn't love me like you do?"

"I will! I promise!"

"Don't you remember what the little boy said? The Doctor loves Rose. Anyway, all that aside, if we think about it, right now we are deciding between our love and the safety of the world. I know it hurts, but we both already know what needs to be done." The Doctor felt as if his heart had been ripped in two but he knew Cosette was right, he leaned forward and kissed Cosette for what was probably going to be the last time and got up.

"Goodbye my love." He said softly as he left with the fob watch.

The family of blood were currently in their ship when the Doctor stumbled in, looking scared and confused.

"W-w-what is this place?! Oh dear lord, what am I to do?!" He then saw the family, his eyes widened even more as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, falling on some levers in the process and pushing them in the opposite direction that they were facing before. The family simply laughed at him and the older woman spoke first.

"Oh not this silly fool again, we need the Doctor, not you." The Doctor then fumbled into his pocket and hastily pulled out the fob watch.

"Please, take it! It's him, I swear!" The family sniffed the watch and nodded to each other, the student then talked.

"The man speaks the truth, now, give it to us." The Doctor nodded and handed them the fob watch. To their dismay, when they opened it, it was empty and the Doctor then stood up, smirking.

"Wow, you're not as intelligent as I thought you were then. For starters, you fell for my brilliant acting skills!" The family scowled but then slowly started to smile again.

"And what good did it do you? All you did was trap yourself with us." The little girl said, giggling.

"Well, it also seems you missed something else out. You see, I'm good with ships, very good in fact and I know pretty much every button here. Including the levers for self destruct in one minute!" He said with a grin, the family looked at each other, confused. "You may not have noticed, but when I fell to the floor, I pulled the levers down with me. I reckon we have about 10, 15 seconds left?" The Doctor ran out of the ship as fast as he could with the family running close behind.

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, Rose and Gavroche were sat together on a bench in the garden waiting for something to happen. It was surprisingly peaceful now, Rose guessed the family were in their ship so all shooting had ceased and from where she and Gavroche were, you wouldn't have guessed that anything had happened.

Rose admired the beauty of it all for as long as she could, there were flowers everywhere like vivid splashes of colour dotted around the garden with the sun shining on them making them look even brighter. There were bushes and shrubs thriving with life, a couple of field mice ran out of one and there were various insects living there too and the ivy was growing on the metal gate making it more hidden, it all looked so fairy tale.

A pair of bright blue butterflies were dancing around each other, following one and others moves as they flew around the garden, circling each other perfectly in sync. Rose smiled at them, it was almost as if they depended on each other to go the right way and to keep the dance going and she saw that as her and the Doctor. She depended on him more than anyone else in the universe, he was always there when she was in trouble but he also depended on her, sometimes without even knowing it. She has saved him and he has saved her. They relied on each other so much, just like these butterflies do.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Rose snapped out of her trance to see Cosette also staring at the butterflies with red eyes, clearly she had been crying because of the Doctor.

"Yeah..." Rose suddenly felt bad for Cosette, after all she did just lose the love of her life and Rose was able to empathise with her, she patted the space beside her on the bench. "Sit down if you want." Cosette smiled slightly as she accepted the offer.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I was horrible to you before... I apologise. But still, why aren't you angry with me?"

"Although I was annoyed before, seeing you this upset just reminds me of how upset I was when the Doctor turned human. Basically, I can empathise with you." Cosette looked like she was debating something and then quickly hugged Rose and with a slightly bigger smile she replied.

"Thank-you, Rose, you deserve the Doctor. Really, you do." Rose smiled back and was about to reply when they heard an explosion and Rose stood up quickly, ready for action.

"He did it! I've got to go and see him." She said excitedly before turning to Cosette doubtfully, "Sorry... do you want to go?" But with a smile, Cosette told her to go; Rose thanked her and ran off to the Tardis to meet the Doctor.

When she got to the place the Tardis was hidden, it was gone. She fell to her knees thinking that he had left without her for some reason and put her head in her hands, feeling lost and without hope. Just at that moment, she heard the warm familiar whirring of the Tardis materialising and she stood up, beaming and waiting for the Doctor to come out. When he stepped out, he was also grinning and before he had a chance to say anything, she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, crying softly into his chest. When the Doctor felt her tears he pulled back slightly and cupped her face in his hands with concern etched into his features.

"Rose, love? Why are you crying?" Rose just shook her head, smiling.

"Tears of happiness, Doctor. I missed you so much, but what happened to the family? Did they die in the explosion?" The Doctor just rolled his eyes.

"You know that's not how I work, I took them to the Shadow Proclamation to be put on trial, they won't be any trouble to us anymore." Rose smiled and hugged him again, a few seconds later though the Doctor broke off the hug. "Sorry, I need to go and see Cosette; she deserves a goodbye at least."

"I understand, I'll wait in the Tardis." The Doctor kissed her forehead and ran off to see Cosette and Rose walked into the Tardis.

The Doctor found Cosette on the bench in her garden; she jumped in shock when she saw him.

"Marius?! Sorry... Doctor? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Rose?" The Doctor took a seat beside her.

"I thought I should come and see you, you deserve that at least. I also wanted to make an offer, how about I take you on a trip to the stars? It could be anywhere you want!" Cosette looked down to her lap, tears filling her eyes.

"Doctor, I don't deserve anything, I was so selfish. So I have to decline." The Doctor put an arm around her but she shook him off. "Please don't try to comfort me..."

"Cosette, you were in love and so was Marius, there's nothing wrong with that. Just one trip, I want to apologise for all the confusion."

"Even so, I have to decline, Rose has been through hell and she needs you more than anything right now, so forget about me and go to see her. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, I'll find someone else and live a happy life so promise me Doctor, please live your happy life with Rose." The Doctor smiled and hugged her, this time with her hugging him back.

"That means a lot Cosette; I guess I'd better head off to see Rose now. Goodbye and have a brilliant life Cosette." Cosette smiled and nodded, she couldn't speak as she was on the brink of tears, the Doctor kissed her forehead and walked back to the Tardis to see Rose. When he walked in Rose's face lit up and she walked over to him, about to talk, only to have the Doctor place his finger on her lips and she looked at him, confused.

"Before we leave, we need to talk about those bruises you have."

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait, things kept getting in the way and it took a while to write anyway. Please review! **


	8. Chapter 7

**The last chapter is finally here! I really hope you've enjoyed it all and thank-you so much for the lovely reviews I've had!**

* * *

Rose just stood there, speechless. _What should I say? _She thought. _I'm an awful liar, but I don't want to be a bother... then again, I may as well give lying a shot._

"Bruises? What do you mean?" The Doctor rolled his eyes and yanked off Rose's shawl revealing her battered arms.

"Those bruises and I bet they're not the only ones. There are more under your dress, am I right?" Rose bit her lip and nodded, looking down. The doctor lightly pulled her chin up so she was looking at him, he looked concerned for her. "Who did this to you, Rose?" He said in a softer tone, Rose looked away from him and stayed silent. "Rose, come on, please tell me. You trust me, don't you?" Rose sighed and nodded, giving in.

"Thenardier. He was the man who let me stay in his inn at the cost of money I got through begging or pick pocketing or if I helped him with his cons or burglary. If I didn't get enough or did something else wrong then... well... you probably know what he would do." The Doctor took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. _That bastard. _Thought the Doctor._ How dare he hurt Rose- MY Rose?! He will not get away with this. _

"Well he won't get away with this Rose, I promise. I have a plan." He said, Rose was intrigued.

"Go on then, tell me!"

The Doctor and Rose walked to the inn, Rose in a white and blue dress that had puffy sleeves and a big skirt that would usually be worn by a bourgeois lady, with a bonnet decorated with blue flowers in her head and her hair in a bun. The Doctor in his usual brown pinstripe suit went into an alleyway near to the inn whilst Rose carried on walking, Thenardier was outside sat on a crate with an empty bottle in his hand when he recognised Rose and immediately advanced towards her, throwing the bottle to the ground.

"You bitch; you have some nerve running away from me like that last night!" He shouted, grabbing her arm. When he looked at her clothes he roughly took her bonnet off, throwing it to the floor and smirked. "What're you doing wearing all these fancy clothes?" He said in a mocking way.

"What are you talking about? For starters these are my usual clothes and secondly I've never met you in my life!" Rose replied in a posh voice, Thenardier frowned and pushed her to the ground.

"Don't you DARE try to trick me! It'll get you nowhere! I'll teach you a lesson for running away like that!" He was about to kick her when he heard a shout.

"HEY! What are you doing with my wife?! POLICE! POLICE!" the Doctor shouted whilst running towards them. Before Thenardier could run away an inspector in blue uniform with grey hair and steely eyes arrived at the scene on a horse and jumped off to sort out the havoc.

"Someone explain what is going on." Thenardier was about to speak but the Doctor cut him off.

"I saw this man rip my wife's bonnet off whilst shouting abuse at her and then pushed her to the ground! Honestly, the cheek he had, the scum of the street if you ask me." Javert seemed to believe him and turned to Rose, helping her stand up.

"Is this true, madam?" Rose nodded, her lip trembling.

"Yes indeed it is inspector! This vile creature started shouting at me about me trying to run away from him or some nonsense like that! I was so scared..." Rose said in the same posh accent before dramatically running into the Doctor's arms and crying into his chest.

"You can see yourself how traumatised my poor wife is, inspector. Please arrest this man immediately!" the inspector nodded and turned to Thenardier, roughly grabbing him and before taking him away, turned back to the Doctor and Rose with Thenardier still struggling in his grasp.

"I shall see that he is put to justice, I assure you." The Doctor nodded and Javert dragged the protesting Thenardier away. Rose looked up to the Doctor, grinning.

"Thank-you, Doctor." She said, before hugging him again.

"Anything for you, Rose." He said, hugging her back. Rose pulled away, suddenly looking concerned.

"Doctor, what about the students and the revolution? Do you know what happens? Can't we help them?" The Doctor shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry Rose but we can't change big historical events, you already know that." Rose looked down and nodded.

"What about Gavroche? Please, Doctor, at least save Gavroche, he became like a brother to me and I don't want to lose him..." The Doctor looked doubtful.

"You can go and see him if you want. You could try to convince him not to go but that's all I'm allowing, I'm sorry."

"Okay, I'll go to where he usually is now and you can wait in the Tardis, see you soon." The Doctor nodded and started walking so Rose ran to the place Gavroche slept. When she got there, there were other children together and they showed her where Gavroche was. She saw him sitting on the pavement so she sat beside him. Gavroche looked her up and down, looking confused.

"Rose? Is that you? Why are you in that dress?"

"It's a long story but there's something I have to talk to you about, Gavroche."

"What's up, Rose?"

"Gavroche, I have to go home now. I'm sorry but this is the last time we'll see each other." Gavroche's eyes widened in shock.

"But Rose! You can't leave! Please don't, please!" Rose put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry, really I am but I have to go. Before I do though, can you please do one thing for me?"

"Anything at all!"

"Please don't join in with the revolution." Gavroche's face fell.

"But I have to, I want to help!"

"But you could die! Well, at least if you help them, avoid as much violence as you can, just be careful for me and survive." Gavroche nodded and Rose was on the brink of tears so she wrapped both her arms around him, squeezing him tightly to her. "Goodbye, Gavroche."

"Bye, Rose." Gavroche replied, beginning to cry himself. When Rose pulled away, she planted a kiss on his forehead before getting up and walking back to the Tardis, tears running down her face. When she got there, the Doctor saw her, immediately walked over to her and hugged her tightly, making Rose cry even harder.

"Sh, Rose it's okay." He said, murmuring more soothing words into her ear until she calmed down and pulled away.

"I'm okay, its fine, Doctor." Rose said and then yawned. "I'm quite tired now, I haven't had a decent night's sleep at all in Paris."

"Well then we'll go to bed. I'm quite tired myself actually." He said with a yawn, they then said their goodnights and went to bed.

That night, Rose awoke mid-scream, sitting up in her bed suddenly and sweating from a nightmare about Thenardier, the Doctor burst into her room shortly after to see her sat up with her head in her hands, crying. He quickly sat by her side and rubbed her back until she stopped and looked up to him.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Rose, you don't need to apologise at all. Did you have a bad dream?" Rose nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was about Thenardier, sorry I'm being so childish." The Doctor hugged her.

"You're not being childish at all, anyone would react like this if they went through what you went through. I'm so sorry Rose, I wasn't there for you at all but I'll promise you one thing. Look at me Rose." She hesitantly looked up at his face as he pulled away from the hug, still with one arm around her and looking into her eyes. "I will never ever leave you. I love you." Rose's breathing hitched.

"You- you mean it?" The Doctor smiled and nodded before pressing his lips to hers and wrapping his arms around her, Rose soon relaxed into the kiss as well and deepened it, and she then broke it off, grinning. "I love you too, Doctor." She said. The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"I'll sleep with you tonight. I want to know that you're okay." Rose smiled and nodded, shuffling over to let him get under the covers and then they both lay down. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose whilst she wrapped hers around his waist, burying her head in his chest; they stayed like that peacefully for a while until the Doctor spoke up. "I-I remember seeing you that night when Thenardier beat you. I can't believe I just stood there and watched in shock rather than helped you... I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Doctor, don't worry about it. You weren't you then, you were Marius so it doesn't matter."

"I will never forgive that vile man for doing all that to you Rose, ever. And I will never forgive myself for constantly believing your lies about the bruises, I promise I will always be here for you, forever." Rose squeezed him a bit and smiled.

"It's all in the past, Doctor. I'm just glad to have you back." The Doctor kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you, my Rose."

"I love you too, my Doctor. Forever."

"Forever." The Doctor replied with a smile. The two of them then drifted off into a deep sleep with feelings of relief, joy and unspeakable love, finally together again.

* * *

**And that's it! I really hope you all liked it and please review, it would mean a lot if you did!**


End file.
